lexs_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Povarov
Appearance As you traverse down the barren road of the suburban neighborhood, something up in the treeline catches your eye. Two human-like eyes- yellow in color- glow back at you through the darkness. They store deep into your soul; like a knife cutting through a slice of bread with much ease. At first, you were terrified. You had heard the myths about "The Savior", attacking Xinus Gang members like yourself every night. Yet, it dissipates. Those stories were just folktale told my the towns elderly to scare kids off from joining their gang, right? All but a split second passed before you saw it. Shoulder length hair, all black except for a few hints of an orange-red color in the mix danced in the slight wind as their figure hopped from the trees. A white mask- slightly pink in coloration covered most of their features. Except for one key element. Their eyes. They screamed of anger; and sorrow. Betrayal, yet regret, followed by something unexpected. Fear. So many emotions in all but one being. As they always say, the eyes are the window to the soul, yet also reflect the one looking into them. Adorning their figure, a simple schoolgirl uniform- cuffed sleeves, a red tie, and a black skirt. Accompanied by these, a pair of shiny, petite dress shoes shone in the soft moonlight. All of these were, infact, stained, be it blood or not. She wields a beaten and bruised baseball bat; Nails are hammered into most of the bat, with a lengthy strip of barbed wire wrapping around the frame. Being hit by this weapon was sure to leave a mark, one that surely would hurt. As you finished observing the figure, it hit you. Literally. Over the head with the damned baseball bat. All you could manage to say before your limp body hit the floor was a weak "Hello". Personality Noras personality, as well as her motives are a tricky subject to explain. If you were to ask her about her feelings, she'd push it off. Saying shes fine; happy as all can be, living her simple life. But it's not her at all. She always feels some type of pain; emotional, physical, mental. What else would you feel if you were attacking people you didn't know- who probably had a family- every night to prove a point? To be rid of something that has terrorized innocent people for so long. Most people joined this gang to only protect their families, but that didn't matter. She had to do it. It's the only way, is all she thought, and still thinks. Story (Summarized) In the small, unknown town of Saint Bay, Canada, located on a southern beach towards the Pacific ocean, many folktales are spread. Myths that scare the children, or even, the ones who claim higher power. In this town, lives Nora Povarov. A girl of Russian and Canadian desent. She lives alone with her mother and brother, as her father had been drafted into the military. At 10 years if age, a gang had taken over her town. This gang- the Xinus gang- did whatever they could to get their way. Nothing was too extreme. At age 18, Nora snapped. 8 years of silence, dealing with watching her friends dissapear one by one due to this stupid gang. It was time for her to actually do something. That night, she grabs a knife and enters the washroom. When she exits, shes no longer the same person she was before. Her knee-length hair, her pride and joy, cut away. Her joyful smile, gone. Replaced with not emptiness,